


Graceful

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Cas is a smug little shit, Grace Kink, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs





	Graceful

"So, Mrs. Michaels you said that you didn't hear anything? Not even a scream?" 

"No, I heard  _nothing_ -" 

Dean nodded slowly, skeptical of this woman, as Sam interrogated her. He was about to join in on the questions when he felt  _something_  press against his prostate. His sentence turned into a surprised gasp and he had to shift and move around, trying to make it stop, whatever  _it_ was. When the pressure didn't stop, even after he shifted several times, Dean took a deep breath and quickly interrupted the questioning. "Could I um.....use your bathroom for a moment?"

"Oh, sure." Mrs. Michaels pointed to the hallway. "It's just down there, second door on your left." 

"Thank you." Dean stood, trying not to show that he had an uncomfortably forming boner as he walked away, quickly tearing into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door firmly. Once the fan was on, he let out a low groan. What the hell was happening?! Did this woman have some weird witchy powers? Was she teasing him for the fun of it? Or was-....

 _Cas_. 

"Dean...are you okay?" Sam asked once they were leaving the house, watching his older brother walk funny all the way back to the Impala. 

"Yep," he said shortly, quickly getting into the car, taking deep breaths. His cock was starting to honestly hurt and the pressure just kept building on his prostate. He tried not to whimper or moan, and he had tucked himself as much as he had dared, but the fabric from his slacks were only worsening the issue. He had to get home...like yesterday. 

"Dean-"

"I'm fine Sammy-um....hey I'm um...can I drop you off? I um...forgot something...at the um...bunker..." Dean stammered, his heart pounding a little faster as he started to drive back to the hotel, not bothering to follow the speed limit by any means. He had to get to Cas, he had to get to Cas  _now_. He was going to shove that smug little asshole up against the wall and demand to know why he was screwing with him like this on the case. 

"Um...sure?" Sam frowned, completely thrown off by Dean's erratic behavior. "Dean are you  _sure_ you're okay?" 

"Yeah-yeah Sammy-I'm f-fi-fine..." Dean shuddered, bitting his lip as he had to hold back the desire to whip it out right then and there to jerk it all out. 

Sam frowned but then he was having to leave because Dean had pulled up in front of the hotel. "Drive careful Dean-" 

"Yeah. Yep." Dean nodded, taking off as soon as Sam was away from the Impala, speeding down the road. Now that Sam was gone, he turned on the radio and played the music loudly, hoping he could distract himself with some Zeppelin, but his efforts were completely futile. He was going to kick that angel's ass...but first he was going to demand that Cas fix his problem, and  _then_ he was going to kick his ass. 

The bunker was four hours away. He made it there in one and a half. 

"Cas! You son of a bitch-where- _oh God-"_ Dean cut off, leaning into the table as soon as he felt that pressure become desperate, as if Cas were fingering him. "Fuck-Cas-"

"Hello Dean."

Dean looked up slowly from where Cas was standing at the end of the long table, a smug smirk on his face. " _You_ -" He pointed weakly at Cas, practically bent over the table, his legs spread and shaking. "I'm gonna c-" He cut off when the pressure and pleasure stopped, and he could only whine in desperate need. "You son of a bitch-" 

The angel smiled, slowly walking over to Dean, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "I  _missed_ you Dean," Castiel explained, walking up behind him, reaching around Dean's waist to unbuckle his belt and pull his slacks down slowly, letting them pool around Dean's ankles. 

"I was on a-a...c-case...C-C-...C _as_." Dean glanced back over his shoulder at Castiel who was now slowly rolling his underwear down off of his ass, and down to his thighs, spreading him open with his fingers. "What-what were you-...doing...to me?" 

Castiel smiled, placing his hands on Dean's hips, but then Dean felt that pleasure again, and it came back so quickly that Dean could only cry out loudly, pressing his forehead into the wood of the table. "My Grace can do  _many_ things Dean." 

"Well...can your dick do some- _ah fuck I'm gonna kick your ass_ -too?" Dean growled into the table, slapping it a few times, his cock jerking of its own accord as he grew close to his climax. A few more flicks of that angel's power and he would be done for. 

"Perhaps," Castiel said, and Dean could hear that smug little shit smiling. 

Dean whimpered pathetically and then finally he felt his orgasm take him over the edge, and he was coming, making a mess on the table. He moaned Cas' name over and over, drooling on the table without meaning to. "You....are so...dead...later..." he managed once his mind came back from that empty bliss. 

Castiel smiled some more, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Dean's neck. "Okay Dean," the angel chuckled, nuzzling him gently. "You want that again?" 

Oh hell yes he did. 


End file.
